


Switch

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Katara presses closer to Sokka, stretching her leg across his bodies to poke Aang, loosely clutching the reins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this. 
> 
> This is a reposting from my old account.

Appa’s enormous saddle is crowded with supplies pressing from every angle. The press is welcome given the seemingly endless hunger pangs and fresh chill of winter, but it provides little sleeping space. Katara presses closer to Sokka, stretching her leg across his bodies to poke Aang, loosely clutching the reins. 

"You can sleep,” Katara says quietly, glancing at her snoring brother. "I can take over for a while. You won't be very useful as the Avatar if you keep falling asleep."

Aang grins, rubbing furiously at his eyes.

"I can do it, Katara.” Appa’s groan rumbles, vibrating through their bodies. “I promise, buddy.” 

"We’ll switch in five minutes.” Katara sighs reluctantly.


End file.
